


Tauntingly Delicious

by rosethornli



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossover, First Impressions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornli/pseuds/rosethornli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ No True Pair 2008: Mokona and Kyuubi, first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tauntingly Delicious

"Puu~~" Taunting him, the white ball of fluff. Tiny to his greatness, how dare it come so close and dart from his claws!

Bounce bounce. B'bounce!

"Puu'pu puu!" High pitched, it squealed nonsense. Annoying little vermin. If only the bars would budge; it looked like a tasty enough snack, but hardly satisfying. He growled at the thing and threw himself against the bars.

"Stop thrashin', you stupid fox!" came a voice from the heavens. Kyuubi's growl deepened an octave. How  _dare_  that little yellow monkey… Threats slipped through his mind and he slammed again, thrust his body in a brutal assault against the bars. The shocks reverberated through the seal, blurred the edges of his cage, but the metal stood strong.

The strange little thing cocked it's head at him, inches from the bars. "Puu?" It was questioning.

" **Vermin**!" Kyuubi snapped at it, teeth knocking against the bars. He did not register pain.

It jumped back, showing no fear, and let out a scolding, "Puu," from its tiny mouth.

Baring his fangs and pressing his muzzle against the bars, he snapped again. " **I shall crush you!** "

So close, his nose could smell the meat of it, the tender flesh protected by a thin layer of fuzz. There was a strange sense of power, soft blue something-like chakra distorted from the elements into an almost-human contamination flowing from it, and if one had the eyes one could see that it was no less than a god's foremost creation.

Nothing to the power and hunger inside him, to his fury and might.

" **Snap between my teeth!** " he howled in frustration.

Another scolding, "Puu", and the thing jumped, sparkling and glowing and the power unfurled in dove-wings from it's sides. Kyuubi growled, thrusting his own power through the bars against this foreign force, billowing waves of heat and anger tinted red and dull orange. The lightness of it resisted, shielding the white thing from his ferocity, wings cutting his fire into smoke.

No being's creation, but a God itself.

He did not bow his mighty head to this insignificant being. Simply, he turned away with a growl and a snort, tails flicking, and bared his fangs. Into the face of a God he defiantly snarled.

Still looked like a tasty treat.


End file.
